Some internet-connected printers are capable of sending and receiving communications and printable content via the internet without maintaining a wired or wireless connection to a particular desktop computer, laptop computer, or other host computing device. Such an internet-connected printer provides a user with the flexibility to receive print requests and printable content at the printer from a computing device geographically distant from the printer.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.